Five Nights at Schönthal
by CycloneStorm
Summary: A group of students from Schönthal School are trapped with the deadly animatronics! Will they survive five nights? And will they solve the mystery behind the man running the pizzeria? Or will they fail in their quest and never see the light of day again? I appreciate critiques, not flames, as this is my very first story. *A new chapter every week!* Note: This story has many OCs.
1. Chapter 1 - Ramiro's Machine

**Five Nights at Schönthal**

-Chapter 1: Ramiro's Machine-

It was a day like any other at Schönthal School. At 10:30 a.m., the bell marked the start of the very awaited first break of the day, and in no time, all of the High School students were out in the schoolyard, enjoying the company of their friends, trying to beat the heat, or, you know, just chilling playing video games in their cellphones. But there was a student that wasn't. He was too busy programming his invention-kinda thing.

His name was Ramiro. He was a student in 3rd Year A, following the IT career along with his classmates. It was a rather messy group. There was no day where they weren't making noise and annoying all of the teachers 'til they drove them out of their mind. But other than that, they were really good students, and they got along with each other incredibly nicely. Most of them were the best of friends.

Back to Ramiro. As for him, he was the self-claimed 'hacker' of the group, and he loved to program all kinds of stuff. In fact, at the time, he was working on a project of his own, the teachers had given him permission. He had recently seen the movie Matrix, and it was his dream to make that a reality. He had connected an Oculus Rift on one of the three USB ports on his trusty laptop, and his mobile on the other.

From the wire that connected the Oculus with the laptop came anothed wire that he had joined there with a welder and ducttape. That extra wire went to another Oculus, and that connection also had another cable joined. He connected seven Rifts that way, each resting in a chair, which were arranged in a circle. Kind of like Shock Therapy. When the break was over and his work was done, he (asking the techer first) called seven boys from his class to the IT room (which was empty at the moment), to start his experiment:

There's Nacho, an always joyful, friendly student, who spends most of his free time playing Garry's Mod, Titanfall, Call of Duty, and other PC Games, his nickname is 'the Sniper', and he is the second student that fears darkness the most. But unlike Leonel, when he gets scared, he instinctively runs to a high place, grabs his Rifle and starts to snipe. He is also a great fighter, but only with a kinfe or another sharp weapon, as his fists are weak.

Lucas, 'the Quickscoper', is a spontaneous, funny guy with a strong personality and a bit of a big ego. He never misses a chance to argue, loves to troll people, and always gets his revenge. He is a pretty good player of League of Legends, which he plays frequently, and hence his nickname, he is a really good quickscoper at any game. He is friends with everyone is the group, but specially with Daniel.

Ezequiel, 'the Noscoper', is a lazy student with poor grades. Nonetheless, he is a loyal friend, and he is a great person to spend time with. His non-studying and laid-back behavior made him addicted to his Xbox and mostly FPS games, and he is now really good at them, as practice makes master. His game style is noscoping.

Then, there's Federico, the stealthy one in the class, who can sneak around unseen and steal anything he wants to. He is always messing up with Ramiro, making his life a living hell by making his stuff "disappear", hacking into his social media and accounts, and using his cellphone. He is tall and very strong for his age, as he is not good with weapons or brains, but with his powerful fists and legs.

He also called Daniel, a student with an IQ slightly above the other guys that Ramiro called into the room. He loves both mental puzzles and videogames, but he can be naïve and childish at times and is not very good with guns. He is the thinnest in the class, and he is the weakest of the group, as he never fights. His strength is not his strong point, but his wits. He is emotionally unstable, as he can be happy, then devastated, then furious, then sad, then playful, then serious. He is short-tempered and can be easily angered. His soft, weak spot is his girlfriend, which he really loves. He is not scared that easily, and is a friend of the other six in the group. If he is really mad, he will, as he says, 'shut down': stop talking to the others for a while, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Lucas describes this as 'he's in the zone'.

Then, there was Leonel, an average-good FPS player that also loves mobile games, and his ultimate addiction is Geometry Dash. Him, of Ramiro's group, is the one most likely to chicken out or run away from anything remotely surprising or scary. His biggest weakness are jumpscares in the dark.

Last but not least, Ramiro called Santiago, the charismatic, funny, cool-guy of the class. He, unlike the others, has almost got no experience with FPS, and he's not that good using his fists. But onto his strenghts, he is a natural leader, and has an ability to keep calm in the middle of chaos and mayhem. He is not easily scared by anything.

Ramiro gave everyone a gaze, and as he stared at Federico's eyes, he pointed at the chairs, approached his machine, and said:

"Everybody get your helmets on!" Then, he smirked.

All of the Oculus started to glow a bright green.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Portal

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I'm done with school now, so from now on, I actually WILL update once a week.**

**Five Nights at Schönthal**

-Chapter 2: The Portal-

The maths teacher, Adriana Ciano, who was currently giving a class in 3rd A, jumped at a loud, vortex-like noise followed by a metallic 'THUD!'

It came from the IT room.

"What in the world was that!?" She screamed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it came from either the Biology Lab or the IT Room" One of the classmates said.

"Ramiro is experimenting in the IT Room" Another answered.

"We have our answer then" The teacher said rather worriedly, "Wait here, I will go check on the boys!"

"_But whatever it was, I'm the one responsible... damn" _She muttered to herself.

A minute and a half later, she arrived to the place.

"Guys, are you all alright or wha-... guys...?" She stuttered.

Then, she yelled, "Where are the others!?"

Ramiro, the only one left in the room, only managed to say: "They... went... dissapeared... I… I don't know!"

"But what did you do!?"

"It was an experiment... I sent them to a game." Ramiro said, a bit guilty.

"Isn't that impossible?"

"No, that kind of techonlogy is in development... but I wanted to make a homemade version to see if it could actually work... "

"Well, get them out NOW!" Adriana yelled.

"Uhm... want to hear something funny...? I... I can't do it myself..."

"You sent your friends to another dimension in a homemade experiment and you didn't even know how to get them out!?"

"That is actually up to them."

"What do you mean?"

"If they beat the game the program will end, and therefore, they will be automatically sent out."

"It can't be that hard... well, what are the odds for them failing and dying?"

"I'd say... they are most likely to die..."

"WHAT!? What kind of game is it?"

"A horror game..." Ramiro tried to smile, but he couldn't.

"Wait here, I will call the headmaster. Keep an eye on them!"

"O-Okay..."

As this was happening, the game was loading. When it was done, the gang noticed they were in a building that needed some maintenance. Dark, moist, and overall not pleasant to the eye. The walls of the office they were in were covered with papers. It had a desk with a small fan, some paper balls, and an unfinished drink. On the wall that stood before them there was a large doorframe without any doors, and on one side each there were two open air vents.

"Where are we?" Santiago asked, confused.

"What did Ramiro do this time?" Leonel questioned.

"All I know is I'm going to KILL him..." Lucas said, angryness visible on his face.

"Guys... I don't think Ramiro is the one who will get killed..." Daniel commented, trembling.

They all looked a posted in the wall, frightened at the sight. The poster featured three animatronic mascots, a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. It read:

**CELEBRATE!**


End file.
